Heaven Is Overrated
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Happy Birthday, Honoka! You deserve it! When Kitty Waldorf's family throws a party, Miheal Archibald finally gets the courage to ask Honoka Van Der Woodsen to be his date. Funny thing, love is. And what about the mischevious L Bass? OC Goodness.


**A/N: Happy Birthday, Hono-chan! This is super late, but I really don't care. Now, I know you don't watch or read Gossip Girl, but Serena and Nate are the cutest pairing (next to Blair and Chuck which I have added into this little fic). You'll enjoy it. It's my little experiment. You lucky dog, you get to be Serena (whom is described as a godess) and I'm Blair because of my fox-like face. Anyway...onward! (I changed somet things fromt the original series, so...whatevs.) ((Might be a bit more poorly written than I would want it to be...SORRY!)) (((Kinda goes off topic. sorry. I REALLY wanted to post this though...don't be HATIN.)))**

_Heaven Is Overrated_

Honoka Van Der Woodsen strolled through her Upper East Side apartment, her heels clicking against the granite floors. Her pale blonde hair was swung over her shoulder as she walked, a smile plastered to her face that made her bright blue eyes shine. Miheal Archibald had just called to inform her of the party that Kitty Waldorf was throwing at her own Upper East Side apartment in which Miheal had decided he would escort her to. It was a miracle how Miheal could be angry at Honoka one minute, then be escorting her to Kitty's fancy parties.

All other thoughts aside, Honoka searched through her closet filled with Jimmy Choos and Chanel. Through all of Miheal's babbling, she did remember when he said it was. _Tonight, 8:30 sharp. _She continued to rummage, finding a nice pair of knee-high Prada boots she wore to last years prom that, ironically, she had gone to with the Archibald boy himself. If she was lucky, she would be able to find the right dress to go with those boots. Everyone that went to the Waldorf's parties were always dressed to perfection, looking like models out of magazines. They had the perfect skin, perfect bodies, perfect outfits. The Upper East Side was filled with beautiful people, and Kitty Waldorf knew all of them. Though, most of them she didn't really want to know. _Speaking of Kitty,_ Honoka thought as she pulled out a stunning, silky black-and-white dress that would only go down to her lower thighs. It was the same dress she had worn to Kitty's 17th birthday party. She remembered the way Kitty eyed it, like it was a steak to a starving man, and she going to tear it right off of her. Although, that wouldn't have been surprising.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Honoka's eyes immediatly flew from Prada to the plastic phone that was sitting on her counter, ringing loudly. Honoka had managed to get the rest of the dress on, but she was still having trouble with the boots. She made a half-way run to the kitchen, reaching for the phone and put it up to her ear, then pressing it between her cheek and shoulder whilst putting on the shoes.

"Hello?" Honoka tried not to sound like she had just hopped on one foot to run into her kitchen.

"Why, Hello. Is this the beautiful Honoka Van Der Woodsen, by chance?"

"Hey Miheal. What's going on?" _Tug._

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure you knew that a Mr. Bass is going to be at the party," Miheal wrapped the phone cord around his finger, grinning as he starred out the window where his mother was just jumping into a taxi.

"Well, yeah. Of course L is going to be there. It's Kitty Waldorf. You know, the love of his life?" _Tug. Tug. _

"Just making sure. You guys had a bit of a spat the last time we were all in the same room, if I recall,"

"Duh. He's a prude! And I can't say I enjoy his 'I'm-so-better-than-everyone-else' thing. But, I remember correctly, L Bass doesn't have any more friends," _Tug. . Mumbling. 'Stupid Prada boots!'_

"Come on, Honoka. Cut the guy some slack. He wasn't exactly made to be social," Miheal ran his fingers through his blonde hair, trying to image what Honoka would wear to the party. If it wasn't already obvious, there were going to be some Prada boots.

"Yeah, but at least he could try. Oh well...the good thing is that he is utterly dedicated to Kitty. Hey, I really need to get going Archibald, my mom's gonna be home any minute," Honoka had just pulled herself into both boots, realizing that after a year her feet had grown more than she had thought. Miheal audiably sighed into the phone, pouting childishly.

"My mom just left. You sure you don't want to come over before the party to just, you know, hang out?"

"Isn't that what were gonna do at the party?" Honoka teased.

"Hang out _alone_,"

"I wish I could. Gotta go doll myself up, first. Wouldn't want to walk into The Waldorf house without any make-up on, right?"

"Van Der Woodsen, you don't need any make-up. You're naturally beautiful. Catch you later,"

"Later, Alligator," Honoka placed the phone back into his containment, smiling brightly. She was pretty sure she was in love with Miheal Archibald. Okay, she was positive she was in love with Miheal Archibald. 'Naturally Beautiful'...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kitsune Waldorf stood infront of her full-length mirror, admiring her own reflection. She looked absolutely flawless. She knew that Honoka would look simply stunning, but that's why they were the Queens of the Upper East Side. Her alarm clock beeped twice, causing her to glance over her shoulder at the time. It read '8:00' but Kitty's stomach said it was hurl time. She had been so nervous all day, remembering a few morning's ago when her mother informed her that the Bass family would be attending. Her heart was splintering her ribs and her stomach was doing back flips like she and Honoka had seen when they went to the circus in 7th grade. That was the first day she had ever talked to L Bass, the boy with the scarf. The cloth was wrapped around his neck, with a little embrodery at the end with the initial 'LB'. She had laughed her butt off, asking him if the Scarf Robber was going to snatch it away from him. She remembered the way he smiled at her, chuckling to himself. He had shared his popcorn with her and at the end, he walked with her until they reached the Waldorf's car.

"Knock, knock," Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Kitty turned on her heel, her dress spinning with her. L Bass leaned in her doorway, a small glass in his hand that was undoubtedly filled with vodka. He wore a black, sharp tuxedo, one that looked like he had stolen from a coffin at a funeral. His dark eyes looked like his pupils were swollen, taking up all of his iris. His timing was impeckable.

"Good even, Ms. Waldorf," The older Bass boy set his glass down on her nightstand and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. They looked dolls in a window. The Perfect Couple. Only, L couldn't keep his hands to himself...

Kitty smacked his wrist, watching his reaction in the glass.

"Stop it. Can you ever behave, Bass?"

"I'll do my best, ma'am. But first..." L leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. She gladly replied, her arms around his neck.

"I got you something," he mumbled against her neck.

"Hmm?" She felt him reach into his coat pocket, and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace that had little silver charms all around it. Kitty's eyes were wide, as she gingerly ran her fingers over it.

"Wow...this is...wow. You've outdone yourself," she giggled happily, kissing him playfully. L smiled, taking the jewelery from the box and lifted it up onto her neck. He connected the two pieces and watched her eyes light up.

"You look wonderful," he kissed her neck, watching her react. It was only a few moments later when Honoka was leaning the doorway, watching the two fondle eachother.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" She teased, Miheal appearing at her side with a grin on his face.

"Nice, Bass. I would of suggested you get a room, but apparently you found one," The Archibald boy wrapped his arm around Honoka's shoulder. Kitty shook her boyfriend off, running over to Honoka and wrapping her in an embrace that was obviously making Miheal jealous. Honoka's arms found Kitty's back and they hugged for a few more moments. Kitty's eyes were full of excitement and a sort of innocence. It made her look like a cute little girl from New York all over again.

"So, let's get this party started, am I right?" Honoka squeezed Miheal's hand, watching Kitty nod.

"We still have a good twenty minutes before everyone gets here...and the pool just got retiled..." Kitty jerked her head to the window, where the Waldorf's pool was shining as bright as one of the evening stars. Honoka's lip jutted out, her hands wrapping around her hair.

"But I just...oh, screw it," she mumbled, tugging on Miheal's hand before taking off down the long hallways, followed by L and Kitty. The pool was just outside of Mr. and Mrs. Waldorf's room, so they had to sneak their way into the pool house. Kitty and Honoka were giggling so hard, it was amazing that The Waldorf's had found them out yet. Miheal and L followed the girls obediantly as if they were still in grade school.

"POOL PARTY!!!" Honoka yelled, running for the chlorinated waters, her dress still hanging loosely to her body. She had chucked her Prada boots off into the bushes, where they would stay until she was soaking wet.

"Careful, sweetie, the water's probably cold as hell!" Kitty called after her, right before she dived into the freezing water.

"Eek!" She squeaked when her foot hit the water. She was right. She was NOT going to jump in. Right when her thoughts had stopped, Miheal had his arms around her body, a smirk on his lips that were against her skin.

"M-m-miheal, I swear if you even think about it..." she warned, her lip trembling. Excitement jolted through her body as the Archibald took a few steps closer to the bright blue waters that matched her eyes.

"I would _never _do that to you, would I?" Miheal took her foot and dipped it into the icy waters below. Honoka thrashed around, finding it hard to keep cool.

"MIHEAL ARCHIBALD, IF YOU E----"

"Away we go!" and with that, Miheal jumped in with the girl still in his arms, both hitting the surface with a great amount of force. Once Honoka was up for air, Miheal knew he was dead. She sucked in as much air as she could before screaming, "I'm going to KILL you!!!" Her pale blonde hair was in her face, and she began to wrestle with the older boy. In mere moments, Honoka had wrapped her legs around Miheal, her dress sticking to his tuxedo and her skin, and her baby blue eyes sparkled in the pool lights.

"What would you say if I told you I have been in love with you since we first met on the corner of 9th and Main?" Miheal whispered into her ear, seeing flashing headlights begin to line up outside of the Waldorf aparment.

"I would say...that I can't believe you decide to tell me this when I freezing cold in Kitty Waldorf's pool in my favorite dress," she replied, kissing him with her now-icy lips. They both swirled around in a kiss, the water crawling all over their bodies. Kitty watched silently, her head against L's shoulder.

"Have we ever made-out in a pool before?" L inquired, watching alongside the brunette. Kitty looked up, her head still rested safely.

"No...no we haven't."

That night, the four friends walked into the living room of the Waldorf's apartment, soaking wet and grinning like a bunch of teenagers would right after making out in a pool. That night, Miheal Archibald finally found the courage to kiss his best friend in a pool. These messed up Upper East Side teens and their crazy love schemes.


End file.
